


He plays my lover

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 4x10 timline, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: Он пережидает легкую тошноту, уткнувшись носом в шею Монстра, пока организм усваивает чужую энергию. Вода шумит где-то на фоне. Квентин чувствует себя хрустальной вазой с ядерной бомбой внутри.





	He plays my lover

То, что Монстр не моет голову, Квентин понимает, когда однажды, проходя мимо, машинально вытаскивает из темных кудряшек мелкий сор. Пальцы путаются в сальных, грязных волосах, и это мгновенно приводит в себя: он отдергивает руку и быстро извиняется:

— Прости, я не хотел. Это не то, что ты подумал.

Монстр выглядит удивлённым, заинтересованным и с увлечением цепляется за новую игру:

— Ты... сделал что-то с моими волосами. Но убрал руку. Почему ты убрал руку?

Квентин хочет сказать, что Элиот всегда мыл волосы. Элиот всегда был чистый и аккуратный, и даже когда напивался до скотского состояния, пах ликёром и вишнёвым сигаретами. Красивый, благородный запах.

— Тебе нужно помыться, — говорит вместо этого Квентин, потому что Монстр его ревнует, а ему не хочется сейчас разбираться с бешенным Монстром. — Голову помыть. Как насчёт ванны? Это расслабляет.

— Я не знаю, как это делать, — Монстр по-птичьи наклоняет голову на плечо и легко касается ладони Квентина, перенося их в ванную. За спиной многозначительно щелкает замок. Монстр садится на стиралку и смотрит выжидающе:

— Приступай.

Квентин думает, что выхода у него все равно нет, поэтому он врубает воду, устанавливает нужную температуру и осматривается в поиске пены или соли для ванны.

В углу обнаруживаются какие-то подозрительные бутылки, которые он не рискует трогать, филорийское масло Марго и флакон клубничной смазки. Квентин пытается наколдовать желаемое, но всю магию вытягивают Кэйди и Пенни-23 — они мутят воду библиотеке, стараясь одновременно «помочь» Монстру с телом его сестры (то есть усиленно ему мешают), пока Квентин отвлекает опасную скучающую тварь.

— Мне нужна магия, — просит Квентин. В дарк-Элиоте столько энергии, что рядом с ним воздух теплеет и голова кружится. Глаза сидящего на стиралке Монстра на секунду вспыхивают алым, он разводит колени и отвечает:

— Поцелуй меня.

Сквозь его губы пробивается яркое алое свечение, и Квентин понимает, что получит магию только изо рта в рот. Он покорно подходит вплотную и привстает на цыпочки, потому что Монстр — высокая вредная зараза — склонился только чуть-чуть, зло издеваясь. Первые мгновения ничего не происходит, и Квентин думает, что Монстр соврал, а потом его пробивает до самых пяток, до дрогнувших коленей и громкого всхлипа. Ему приходится вцепиться Монстру в плечи, чтоб не упасть, на что тот властно обвивает Квентина за талию и углубляет поцелуй. Магия — темная и древняя — наполняет его океаническими волнами.

— Все, — выдыхает Квентин, когда ее становится слишком много, — все, хватит.

Он пережидает легкую тошноту, уткнувшись носом в шею Монстра, пока организм усваивает чужую энергию. Вода шумит где-то на фоне. Квентин чувствует себя хрустальной вазой с ядерной бомбой внутри. 

— Ты обещал ванну, — мягко напоминает Монстр, поглаживая его позвоночник сквозь футболку. Магия льнет к бывшему хозяину теплом по спине, и Квентину чудится в этом скрытая угроза. Он позволяет себе еще восемь секунд слабости и отстраняется. Чувство инаковости энергии внутри тут же пропадает.

Квентин не глядя наколдовывает банку яблочной соли и вишневый шампунь. Магия греет изнутри, и Квентин блаженно и чуть пьяно улыбается:

— Спасибо. Залезешь в ванну?

В глазах Монстра не гаснет любопытство, но к нему примешивается что-то темное, агрессивно-жадное. Квентин предпочитает этого не замечать.

Он от души сыпет нежно-зеленый порошок, магией перемешивая воду, и одновременно пялится исподтишка на раздевающегося Монстра. На пол падают темные джинсы и очередная странная футболка, нижнее белье. Монстр выпрямляется, и его глаза полыхают красным уже без перерывов. Квентин отступает на шаг и пытается замаскировать страх.

— Хочу с тобой. Давай, Кью. Это расслабляет.

Квентин отгораживается руками, но Монстр рывком опрокидывает его назад, утягивая за собой.

Приземляются они мягко, благо, падение сдерживают чары. Квентин обнаруживает свою одежду на стиралке и шарахается в противоположный край ванной. Монстр смеётся, сползает в воду по нос. Кончики волос темнеют и слипаются. 

Квентин не знает, как, но Монстр гибко заныривает вниз и выныривает прямо перед его носом. Мокрая темная прядка свешивается ему на лицо, и Квентин механически отводит ее набок. Дарк-Элиот тянется за лаской, как кот, и кладет голову ему на плечо:

— В этом действительно что-то есть. Мне приходят на ум... интересные мысли.

Квентину страшно, но он заставляет себя поддержать разговор:

— Какие мысли?

Энергия горит внутри — не обжигающе, а тепло, но Квентин холодеет от следующих слов Монстра:

— Как мне найти новых богов. Что делать после того, как я соберу тело.

Чужая ладонь сползает на живот Квентина, потом ниже.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты стонал не от боли, а от...

Монстр неразборчиво шепчет что-то ему в шею.

— Нет. Твои волосы. Мы должны их вымыть, — находится Квентин.

— Ску-ка, — тянет Монстр, но покорно поворачивается к нему спиной. Ведёт плечами, замёрзшими на воздухе:

— Пахнет вкусно... — и замирает, прижав колени к груди. Спина сгорблена, и позвоночник с лопатками, кажется, сейчас порвут кожу. Элиот похудел, потому что Монстр питается исключительно сладостями и алкоголем.

Квентин намыливает Монстру голову, но тот внезапно вздрагивает и отстраняется:

— Этому телу... больно.

Квентин не успевает испугаться, как Монстр поворачивает голову, и становится понятно, в чем проблема. С помощью магии Квентин смахивает смахивает потёки пены с ресниц и глаз:

— Это из-за шампуня. Он щиплет глаза. Закрой их, пожалуйста.

Монстр поворачивает голову и с какой-то детской доверчивостью просит:

— Скажи мне, когда закончишь. 

Квентин кивает, забыв, что дарк-Элиот его не видит. Монстр отрастил волосы, и, если честно, так Квентину нравится больше. Он зарывается пальцами в мокрые кудряшки и пытается представить, что Элиот просто решил сменить стиль.

Вместо этого приходит мысль, что, достань он сейчас нож, Монстр этого не заметит, поглощённый пьянящим вишнёвым ароматом, ощущениями мягких поглаживаний и теплой воды. Он с такой лёгкостью подставлял спину, с какой никогда не подставился бы стальной, язвительно-острый Элиот.

— Все, хватит, мне надоело, — внезапно вскидывается Монстр, когда Квентин промывает его волосы в третий раз. Он не успевает и слова сказать, как его толкают в бортик, зажимают, впившись губами в губы. Монстр целуется грубо, жадно, будто пометить хочет. И метит: спускается к шее и зло вонзает зубы в кожу. Квентин вскрикивает, потому что укус далек от игрового насилия. Монстр кусается до крови. Под ухом, над артериями, очень больно — по кадыку. Квентин всхлипывает, потому что Монстр начинает спускаться укусами ниже. 

— Стой, погоди, стой! — от попыток вырваться только ещё больше взбивается пена. Квентину удается вылезти по пояс из воды, как его утягивают обратно, и он снова оказывается вжат в бортик крепкими пальцами.

— Мне придется шантажировать тебя, чтобы ты не дёргался? Нашими друзьями, нашей дружбой, твоей жизнью...

Квентин дергается в последний раз — больше, чтобы дать себе вздохнуть, потому что Монстр хватает его за шею.

— Нет... — хрипит он, а в горле словно наждачкой проезжаются. — Нет, не надо. Я не буду.

Монстр сразу отпускает его и почти успокаивающе поглаживает по предплечьям:

— Хорошо. Потому что тогда ты перестанешь со мной дружить, а я этого не хочу. 

Квентин предпочитает промолчать. Монстр усаживается между его разведенных ног и поднимает к себе, обняв за спину. Вода плещется между их животами. Квентин чувствует, как тонкие пальцы оглаживают ягодицы и ныряют между ними. Монстр жёстко прижимает его к себе, вцепившись ногтями под лопатки, впившись губами под кадык, шепчет — громко, горячо:

— Он тоже хочет тебя, это тело хочет. Касаться, как касаюсь я. Гладить. Целовать.

Монстр подцепляет его за подбородок и нежно целует, а Квентин инстинктивно хватает его за плечи руками. Дарк-Элиот одобрительно фыркает и растягивает его аккуратно, будто щадяще:

— Ты чувствуешь мои руки? Это его руки. Ты чувствуешь мои губы? Эти губы принадлежали ему. Кого ты чувствуешь?

Квентин подаётся вперёд, всхлипнув, и Монстр дёргает бедрами вверх, вталкивая член внутрь. 

Квентина выгибает дугой. Он застывает, пытаясь привыкнуть, стонет, забывшись, и невольно отвечает на поцелуи дарк-Элиота. Член плавно ходит внутри, как поршень, и Монстр страшно рычит под кадык. Квентин прикрывает глаза, потому что не хочет видеть чужие страшные глаза на знакомом лице. Это не Элиот. Элиот не станет насиловать, не станет заставлять. Элиот вернётся, надо только подождать.

В себя его приводит хлесткая пощёчина:

— Смотри на меня! Только на меня.

Квентин вымученно открывает глаза, и его гипнотизируют алые плывущие радужки. Монстр красив так, как не был красив Элиот. Не больше, но... по-другому. В нем есть темная, концентрированно-опасная сила, к которой тянет, как магнитом. Пошлый, но красивый контраст черного и алого. Полудетская злая искренность, от которой мурашки идут вдоль позвоночника до самого копчика. 

Квентин чувствует, как Монстр играючи вытягивает свою магию из него и волнами вливает обратно. От этого он почти теряет сознание, а перед глазами вспыхивают алые круги. Энергия прожигает изнутри, будто под кожей прокатывают огненные шары.

Ему страшно, но ещё больше — нестерпимо жарко, душно от гадливого чувства испорченности, от болезненных меток на бедрах и пылающих от стыда щек. Квентин сгребает чужие волосы, вцепляется в них крепко-крепко и утыкается носом в плечо Монстра. Высокие, приглушённые стоны, которые рвутся с губ, кажутся предательством. Квентин пытается убедить себя, что у него не было выбора. И все это — ради Элиота. Ради прекрасного, красивого, любимого мага и короля.

— Элиот, — всхлипывает Квентин, и Монстр на секунду останавливается, задумчиво ведёт погорячевшими — ещё немного и будет ожог — пальцами вдоль бедра, по животу вверх: 

— Мы придумаем мне имя. Потому что имя твоего друга вызывает у меня... странные чувства. Не произноси его.

Квентин быстро кивает и его начинает немного потряхивать, потому что горячие пальцы застывают около шеи, угрожающе нагревая кожу.

— Хорошо. Конечно. Прости, я не хотел.

Монстр наклоняет голову набок:

— Ты красивый, когда думаешь о нем, Кью, — он плавно толкается бедрами вверх, выбивая из него хриплые стоны. 

Квентин скрипит зубами, но сдерживает себя, когда Монстр крупно вздрагивает и кончает. Он отползает в край ванной и ждёт, когда дарк-Элиот вылезет из воды и, подхватив вещи, свалит прочь. От остывшей воды морозит.

— У вас же было что-то... — Монстр неясно взмахивает руками. — С твоим другом. Я вижу силуэты, но остальное скрыто даже от меня — так он бережет эти воспоминания. 

Он растворяется в воздухе с тихим хлопком.

Квентин подгребает к себе все ещё дрожащие ноги, обнимает под коленями и чувствует себя грязным и испорченным, а ещё — самым несчастным человеком на свете.


End file.
